Inori
by froideur de higanbana
Summary: Good night, Alice. Wait for me in wonderland. A wonderland called Heaven


**Inori**

Higanbana Rin Lidde as The Queen of Hurts~2010

Pandora Hearts by Jun Mochizuki

Canon, Death Chara, OOCness.

Drama/Friendship. T

.

In the depths of my teared-up eyes  
There's your unchanging figure  
"Where will the world continue to?"  
Are the words from the days have ceased

.

Aku tidak tahu, apakah aku harus senang atau tidak.

Semakin Alice mendapatkan kembali ingatannya, semakin banyak luka lama terbuka.

Namun, dia semakin tahu jati dirinya.

Aku tidak tahu, apakah aku harus senang atau tidak.

Tapi aku memang berniat membantunya mengumpulkan ingatannya yang terpencar, kan?

Kalau begitu, seharusnya aku senang.

Tapi kenapa? Dada ini terasa sakit.

.

On the freezing, stormy nights  
I continue to go toward the still unseen you, too  
Tell me, oh the wind that spreads across the ocean  
That an _Inori_ will surpass the time

.

Aku membuka pintu perlahan, malam ini begitu gelap. Terlalu gelap. Aku mencari sosok brunette itu, dia sedang duduk di depan perapian yang menyala-nyala.

"Alice," panggilku. Dia tidak menoleh, namun membalasku. "Oz... Aku..." suaranya bergetar. Aku langsung menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya. Kulihat dia terus-menerus menunduk, tidak mau menatap apapun kecuali lantai.

"Aku... Aku ingat semuanya. Aku ingat mengapa aku ada di menara itu, aku ingat kenapa aku mati, aku ingat kenapa aku membuang ingatanku. Aku..."

Aku tersenyum dan menetupk kepalanya pelan. "Bukannya itu bagus, Alice?" tanyaku. Dia menggeleng.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa ingat satu hal, Oz!" erangnya sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

Ini bukan Alice yang kukenal.

"Aku tidak bisa ingat sosok seseorang. Seseorang yang berharga untukku. Yang menjulukiku tukang makan, selalu datang ke menara tempatku, mengajariku berdansa, dan membawaku melihat dunia luar. Aku... Tidak bisa ingat sosok siapa itu..." ucapnya.

.

Across the hazy horizon  
There's the episode of stars that can sleep  
"There's no unending night,"  
The sin from that day laughs

.

Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Alice. Mengapa kau tidak bisa mengingat Jack? Apakah masih ada pecahan memorimu? Tapi dimana?

Tolong, Alice. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu menangis...

.

I embrace the trembling you  
And gaze up at the unreachable void  
I hear the bell that illuminates the darkness  
The road that goes to you is far

.

"Sou..." Break meletakkan garpunya di atas piring yang sudah kosong. Aku menceritakan semua keanehan pada Alice, semakin dia mendapatkan kenangannya kembali, semakin dia bersikap aneh. Kupikir, pria ini pasti bisa membantu.

"Berarti hanya tinggal kenangan tentang Jack Vessalius, dan ingatannya akan kembali," kata Break.

"Tapi dimana kita bisa mendapatkannya?" tanyaku. Break tersenyum lalu menunjuk dadaku.

"Fragmen terakhir dari Jack Vessalius, ingatan Alice ada di dalam dirimu, Oz-kun..."

Aku menatap Break lekat-lekat, meski tahu dia tidak akan bisa membalas pandanganku. "Jika kenangan Alice kembali seutuhnya, apa yang akan terjadi?"

.

On the freezing, stormy nights  
I continue to go toward the still unseen you, too  
Tell me, oh the wind that spreads across the ocean  
That an _Inori_ will surpass the time

.

Aku berjalan gontai, nyawaku seperti berpencar-pencar. Aku tidak bisa menentukan pilihan.

Aku ingin bersama Alice yang dulu kukenal, tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskannya. Semakin lama, waktu yang kumiliki semakin sedikit. Jika nanti jarum jam ini membentuk satu putaran, maka berakhirlah sudah, aku akan membuat Alice menderita.

Tapi aku tidak bisa kehilangan Alice saat ini! Aku masih ingin terus bersamanya!

'Oz, jika ingatannya kembali seutuhnya. Maka, Alice akan mati. Tidak perlu kau pertanyakan, dia memang dari awal sudah mati. Kekuatannya hanyalah untuk hidup sampai ingatannya kembali dalam wujud chain seperti ini. Ingat, waktumu semakin pendek. Apa kau mau, sekali lagi terjerumus dalam Abyss dan membuat semua harapan Alice musnah, padahal tinggal selangkah lagi?'

Ah, aku terus kepikiran kata-kata Break. Aku tidak tahu, apa yang harus kupilih!

.

On the freezing, stormy nights  
I continue to go toward the still unseen you, too  
Tell me, oh the wind that spreads across the ocean  
That an _Inori_ will surpass the time

.

Aku duduk di hadapan Alice, menatap mata violetnya lekat-lekat. Brunette itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau kenapa, Oz?"

"Kau masih ingin mencari ingatan terakhirmu?" tanyaku. Alice mengangguk mantap, "Tentu saja! Kau pikir untuk apa aku bersusah payah selama ini?" katanya sambil mengangkat sebelah kakinya ke ata meja. Aku tersenyum, Alice telah kembali.

"Ingatan terakhirmu ada di dalam diriku," kataku. Mata Alice membulat, dia berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu?" bentaknya. Aku menghela nafas berat, inilah bagian tersulit.

"Jika kau nanti mendapatkan ingatanmu..." aku tidak sanggup, Alice! Ini terlalu berat.

"Katakan," perintahnya.

"..."

"Hey! Manservant!" tegurnya.

"Kau akan mati," desisku.

"Hah?"

"Kau akan mati, Alice! Setelah ingatanmu kembali, kau akan kembali ke takdir awalmu! Kau memang sudah mati, kau selama ini punya kekuatan hidup hanya semata-mata untuk mendapatkan ingatanmu!" kataku. Alice terdiam, seolah tidak percaya. Ya, aku juga tidak percaya! Ini terlalu...

Kebetulan. Terlalu direncanakan.

"Then, I'll get my last memory back," Alice tersenyum.

.

Than an Inori...

.

Tidak Alice! Aku masih belum siap berpisah denganmu! Tolong, jangan...

"Kembaikan ingatanku, Oz!" perintah Alice. Aku berjalan mundur.

"Tidak,"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak mau kehilangan Alice!" kataku. Sedetik kemudian, bibir merahnya yang mungil sudah bertemu dengan milikku. Tidak, dia bahkan tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk berkedip dulu. Tangan kanannya meraih tangan kiriku, mengenggamnya erat.

Dapat kurasakan, ada yang terasa basah. Alice menangis.

"Kalau memang aku harus mati, itu tidak apa-apa, Oz..."

"A... lice..."

"Aku senang bertemu denganmu, dengan badut itu, dengan Raven, dengan Kak Sharon, dengan semuanya..." Alice tersenyum. Tubuhku bergetar, aku sekali lagi, akan kehilangan wanita yang penting bagiku.

.

Inori...

.

Alice berjalan mendekati sofa, lalu duduk sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Kemarilah, Oz! Aku akan mati! Beri aku pelukan hangat" perintahnya. Aku tersenyum lalu duduk di sampingnya. Alice menyenderkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Kau tidak mau mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Alice?" tanyaku.

"Sssh... Diamlah, aku sedang berusaha mengingat ingatan terakhirku," kata Alice.

"Dasar tukang perintah," kataku sambil tertawa hambar.

"Aku ingat, siapa orang itu... Orang itu adalah Jack. Pria yang paling berharga bagiku..."

Selama lima detik, aku merasa dadaku begitu sakit mendengar ucapan Alice.

"Tapi itu tidak penting..." Alice memelukku, melingkarkan kedua tangannya melewati leherku.

"Karena sekarang, orang terpenting bagiku adalah Oz..."

.

Inori will...

.

Mataku membulat, tidak percaya dengan apa yang Alice katakan.

"Oz, daisuki..." gumamnya.

Aku terdiam, memejamkan kedua mataku.

"Daisuki, Alice..." desisku. Aku menoleh dan tersenyum, menemukan Alice sudah menutup kedua matanya dan tersenyum.

Good night, Alice. See you in the Wonderland. A wonderland called heaven.

.

... will surpass the time

.

Acabat


End file.
